


Document log

by GammaLice



Series: MCYT - SCP AU: Gamma’s Ver. [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaLice/pseuds/GammaLice
Summary: A few documents to hold y’all off before the next one shot.
Series: MCYT - SCP AU: Gamma’s Ver. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029669
Comments: 24
Kudos: 399





	Document log

Item Number: SCP-51477

Object class: Euclid

Containment procedure: SCP-51477 should be kept in a 5m x 5m x 5m room with a chair in the center. At all times, except during testing, SCP-51477 is to have a blindfold covering its eyes. In the event of a breach, personnel are advised to wear sunglasses when apprehending the SCP. 

Description: SCP-51477 is mostly human looking, with the exception of horns, ears, tail, and hooves of a goat. The blood sample retrieved by Agent [NAME REDACTED] shows that the SCP’s DNA is closer to being a goat than a human. 

If the SCP is able to make eye contact with a human, it obtains all information and memories the human has, even if the human had forgotten. It appears to forget all information a week after the final moment of eye contact, however there is no proof the SCP is telling the truth. 

Test-51477-1: D-Class personnel exposed to SCP. SCP proceeded to name all their family members then how they died. SCP also explained, in detail, the D-Class’s test with SCP-70880 where they were wounded badly and how it would permanently scar their body. 

Personnel was terminated shortly after. 

Test-51477-4: SCP is exposed to SCP-7300. It refused to give out any information and now has lost memory of the SCP. Further testing required. 

Test-51477-6: Dr. [NAME REDACTED] attempted to lengthen the time of SCP-51477’s memory by forcing it to maintain eye contact with D-class personnel for an extended period of time. He was unsuccessful and further testing is required. 

Test-51477-7: [DATA EXPUNGED]. 

Side note: Agent [NAME REDACTED] can no longer [DATA EXPUNGED]. 

—•—

Item number: SCP-8408

Object class: Euclid

Containment procedure: SCP-8480 is to be put in a standard humanoid SCP cell with layers of soundproofing on the walls. 

(Edit: SCP also now has two sets of locking doors.)

Description: SCP-8480 is a demonic humanoid figure with pure black skin and hair. It has glowing white eyes and horns and tail. Despite appearances, the SCP is highly docile and passive towards personnel. 

If the SCP hears a swear word (ex: fuck, shit, bitch, etc.) it will appear behind the one who said it and stab them through their chest. It claims to not do this on purpose and that it just happens. It’s ears are very sensitive and can hear things even 300 feet away from its containment cell. Due to this, the West wing and South wing no longer allow swearing. 

Agent [NAME REDACTED] attempted an excitement with swearing in other languages. The SCP did not recognize them as swears and did not react. 

Side log- D-class 5397-1: D-class personnel 5397 has been discovered to be immune to the no swearing rule. Further testing required. 

Side log- D-class 5397-2: D-class personnel 5397 has been released from all duty due to SCP-8480 appearing to protect him during testing. 

SCP-8480 claims that it will get violent if “Skeppy”, as it calls him, is hurt. 

—•—

Item number: SCP-70337

Object class: Euclid

Containment procedure: SCP-70337 is to be kept in a 5x5x3 meter with a thick layer of glass between it and SCP-70880’s containment room. Holes at the top should be in place. Sleeping darts should be provided incase of a rampage. 

Description: SCP-70337 has the appearance of a teenage boy but has strange growths of black sludge on its body. If touched, the sludge disintegrates the skin, flesh, and bones on the contact spot. It only appears to affect humans. It also appears to be able to [REDACTED]. 

SCP-70337 and SCP-70880 have a strange connection to each other. If SCP-70880 is put in danger or discomfort, SCP-70337 will immediately go on a rampage to save it. Testing on SCP-70337 has been suspended indefinitely due to frequent breaches during tests. 

Side log- Agent Philza: [DATA EXPUNGED]. Dr. Soot is suspended from being near SCP-70337 until further notice. 

—•—

Item number: SCP-70880

Object class: Euclid

Containment procedure: SCP-70880 is to be kept in a 5x5x3 meter with a thick layer of glass between it and SCP-70337’s containment room. Holes at the top should be in place. Sleeping darts should be provided incase of a rampage. Grassy area should be provided in one corner of the room with automatic sprinklers. 

Description: SCP-70880 has the appearance of a teenage boy with bee-like characteristics. It has antennae, large eyes, and wings. The wings are too weak to carry the it. It survives by creating its own honey without needing a hive or queen. SCP-70337 acts as its defender and return gives the SCP honey. 

Test log-70880-1: Honey was extracted and tested. It tasted like normal honey but had a high concentration of vitamins and nutrients. Side effects of the honey caused [DATA EXPUNGED]. 

—•—

Item number: SCP-7300

Object class: Keter

Containment procedure: The entire East wing belongs to SCP-7300. This is due to a breach that allowed it to conquer the whole wing. Large animals are to be regularly provided for the SCP to consume. 

Description: SCP-7300 is a boar like humanoid figure with royalty clothes. It has incredible fighting skills and incredibly high intelligence. Not much else is known due to its danger level. 

[DATA EXPUNGED].

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [nicotineglitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotineglitch/pseuds/nicotineglitch) Log in to view. 




End file.
